


An au?? My subconscious made in a dream (Looking for feedback)

by HLVRAIPLUS3AU



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Internalized Transphobia, Nonbinary Yoshi, TransFem "Mario", Transfem Birdo, Yeah I'm looking for feedback, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLVRAIPLUS3AU/pseuds/HLVRAIPLUS3AU
Summary: I thought this was wordly enough for ao3, so here it is!(This isn't a fic)
Relationships: Birdo/Yoshi (Nintendo), Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, ish - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	An au?? My subconscious made in a dream (Looking for feedback)

Dream In question I had many monthes ago but I remember it very well still. Okay here it goes

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Set:  
A few monthes after the events of Super Mario,, Events of the Galaxy games and so forth are canon.  
All events of Super Mario Odyssey are canon, things have just be added. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Info:  
(Going to be using she/her pronouns and M as a replacement of Mario)(This part was all dream me)

M was lying on the couch of the Odyssey staring at the ceiling, Cappy fast asleep (M and Cappy live in the Odyssey), thoughts racing to much to sleep, and trust me she could sleep on easily sleep on dirt but not tonight.

M has thoughts like this throughout her life, how "he" didn't feel right, how "Mario" despite her being so well known as, but how could she go by anything else? Everyone in the world, possibly the universe, knows her as "Its a me! Mario", as "My one up boy" as the GUY that saved Peach many times. Luigi's twin brother, Peach's boyfriend...

It had become to much, so they decided they needed to separate herself from everyone, she needed to stop repressing, but she doesn't want everyone to know what is going on.

Sneaking out quickly to not wake Cappy and Leaving a note saying "I can't say why I'm going for a while or for how long I'll be away, I just want to say that everyone, please don't worry about me, sorry for any worry caused - M"

M decided to mostly hide out at the base of the ruined kingdom (Aka under the ruined structures, but at first kinda just hides away in hidden areas of the other kingdoms) M bought supplies with her, but is also just resourceful when it comes to food and such in general.

Cappy is the first to realize when he wakes up in the morning, cause he lives with Mario of course, He makes Peach and Luigi aware of it first.

Posters are put up everywhere, Rewards are posted, People are look high and low. Even Bowsers fleet. Bowser even stages a fake kid-napping of Peach (She plays along) to try to get M out of hiding, actually literally everyone plays along (Luigi, Pauline, ETC). 

Rumours go around that M is kidnapped or worse dead. 

Birdo/Birdette and Yoshi are the first people that M reaches out to (Via sms, M asks Birdo and Yoshi to tell no-one else as she does feel ready to face anyone else) (M feels like she is the one she can trust most with this as she is Trans women herself).(M also trusts Yoshi as M sees them as a parent) [Birdo and Yoshi live together (They are in a relationship).]

The next people to see M (Aka M says to Birdo that they can come over) Is Cappy, Luigi and Peach, there first reaction is simply just relief that M is one piece. 

After this she slowly lets other friends of hers see her like Pauline, Even Bowser (They have a sort of Frenemy relationship) before she ends up coming out to the public.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why (Subconscious came up with these reasons):

M wasn't sure if Peach was attracted to women and thought just asking her point blank might be odd 

Thought Luigi would not be able to adjust to "suddenly" (aka suddenly finding out that M has felt like this for years) to having a sister

Having the general public mock and ridicule her 

Feeling like she is indirectly saying that she trusts none of her friends or fam, when simply just felt so scared and overwhelmed 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other tibits:

The koopalings are Bowsers adopted kids (General headcanon of mine)

Yoshi is Nonbinary. They/He/it! (General headcanon of mine)

M still has contact with Rosalin, Her Lumas and the Galaxy 2 Lumas (General headcanon of mine)

M and everyone else has smartphones cause communication (My subconscious) 

Pauline does re-write the mentioned line in Jump Up Superstar (My subconscious) 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outfit details

She wears white tights under the skirt and has two layers of this frilly type fabric under the skirt (My subconscious) 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stuff I'm not sure about:

Not sure about how everyone will act (They all be supportive! but like, will they feel bad? what will they feel??)

Not sure what her new name will be.. All I know is that it won't start with a M and might be Italian?

I'm not sure if I fall under the transfem label ( i wanna get top sugery, and my main pronouns are they/he but presentation wise I'm feminine so idk?) so I'm not sure if me having an au where a canonically male character is transfem would be offensive, insensitive, or wrong?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please I want feedback in general

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Casanova-Mew on deviantart and tumblr if you wanna contact me more directly!


End file.
